Fate
by sportiegrl
Summary: Fate; something that's predetermined, inevitable. I don't know if everything in our life is predetermined. I don't know if everything we went through was inevitable, but I know one thing. Us meeting & learning to fall in love was inevitable. It was fate.
1. Chapter 1: Protection

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS. ALL OWNED BY TAKAHASHI RUMIKO.**

**I know I haven't updated my other stories. Reasons will be in author's note. **

**But I hope you guys like this one!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Protection<strong>

"Midoriko-onee-sama!" A woman in a white kosode and jacket as well as red nagabakama cried. Her long black hair flew behind her as she rushed towards the bloodied woman named Midoriko.

Midoriko, a woman known throughout the era for being the most powerful priestess, was before her younger sister's eyes on the verge of death. What used to be long and beautiful ebony hair was now a tangled mess. While some end strands were dyed with blood. The unique four-jeweled birthmark on her porcelain colored forehead was dried with blood. A pained expression was evident on her face, well of course, especially due to the countless injuries evident on her body: the cuts, gashes, bleeding, etc… But even with all those injuries, her eyes still held a look showing that she was determined to live.

"Kanade…" Midoriko managed to spit out as she little strength to keep herself steady by rooting her sword in the ground for support. The rest of her strength was focused on cradling the infant wrapped in a blanket embroidered with bell flowers in her arms. "T-take her." She sputtered out. Her arms shook as she shakily handed Kanade the wailing child.

Quickly, Kanade grabbed the infant. "Somebody! Help!" She shouted to any villager that was around, unfortunately for her, there was no one. "Onee-sama, it'll be fine." Her voice slowly cracked as she tried her best to soothe her dying elder sister.

With the infant gone from her arms, she gripped both hands tightly around the hilt of the blade and fell to one knee. "There's not much time." Her breathing grew heavy. "Her name...it's Kikyo—" A rough, bloodied cough came from her.

"Save your breath!"

Midoriko grunted and waved her off. "Show her to me."

Confused, but Kanade did as told.

The infant's—Kikyo—wailing subsided. Dark brown eyes brightened once she saw her mother, Midoriko. She cooed and reached her hands out, yearning for contact with her mother.

A pained smile graced Midoriko's lips as well as sad eyes. She put a hand out, over Kikyo's body. She closed her eyes and muttered a small chant. A bright glow of light erupted from her hands and engulfed Kikyo—who's wailing returned.

"What are you doing?" Kanade screamed in confusion.

In a matter of seconds, the light and the crying ceased. Midoriko balled her hand as he breathing became shallower.

"Onee-sama!" Kanade clung desperately to the infant. "Wh-what did you do?"

Weakly, Midoriko held out her hand and unveiled the marbled sized jewel that was tightly wrapped by her fingers.

"What is that?" Kanade asked with wide eyes. She quickly glanced down at Kikyo and noticed that the once crying baby was now sound asleep. Odd.

"Kikyo…she is a powerful child…" Midoriko said breathlessly. "A battle was fought over her and I managed to escape. This," she weakly held up the jewel. "_Should be_ the four spiritual powers within her: aramitama, nigimitama, kushimitama, and sakimitama. This jewel is powerful enough to grant any wish desired. Kanade…" a rough and bloody cough came from her once again. "Please…please guard this jewel—the Shikon no Tama—with your life…" Her eyelids were slowly shutting. Her body started to sway as she was loosing her to stay alive, but she managed enough strength to clench her hands around the jewel. "Please…" her voice weakened, "protect Kikyo." Her final words faded into the wind. With her final words, her body completely lost its' strength and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Onee-sama!" Her cry reached the skies as tears flowed endlessly from her eyes.

Unknown to Kanade at first, the Shikon no Tama in Midoriko's hand began to glow a bright pink color. It wasn't until she noticed Kikyo began to glow as well. Actually rather than glow, she was becoming transparent! "Wh-what? Wait!" Kanade desperately clung onto Kikyo as tightly as she could. But to no avail, the baby disappeared from her arms in a matter of seconds.

Distraught, Kanade fell to her knees and stared at her sister's dead body. "She gone," she whispered to herself with disbelief. "I couldn't protect her." She whispered with sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>IN A DIFFERENT TIME<strong>

A woman with short, bouncy, brown hair cheerfully strolled through the park humming a small tune to herself. "Today, maybe I'll make some curry! Kazuya-kun's favorite dish _is _curry. He'll be so happy!" She squealed cheerfully.

A faint crying sound came from the bushes to her left.

The woman stopped in her tracks. "What was that?" She curiously tilted her head to the side and slowly walked over.

As she got closer, the crying became clearer. A gasp came from her lips once she saw what was behind the bushes. It was a baby!

"Oh, poor thing!" She rushed over and gently secured the infant in her arms. She noticed the blanket wrapped around the child was a rather unique one. It seemed as if it was one from the history books, with delicate embroidery of bell flowers. "It's okay little one, I got you." She soothed and rocked the infant in her arms. "I wonder if you have a name."

She carefully unwrapped part of the blanket and checked the inside for a name. "Kikyo…" She read to herself. "Kikyo, Kikyo! How cute." She smiled to herself. But her smiled turned into a quick frown once she noticed the blood stain on the blanket. "What the…"

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, I'm home." A man with short black hair announced once he closed the door to his home. "Kyoko?" He repeated when he didn't hear an answer.<p>

He was rather surprised when he heard a baby's cry rather than his wife's cheerful "hello".

"Kyoko?" He repeated as he followed the crying into their bedroom. Once he reached his destination, his jaw dropped. There really was a baby in his room! "Kyoko!"

The said woman jumped and slowly turned her head to her husband. "Ah, Kazuya-kun, you're home…" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Why is there a baby in our room?"

"I found it!"

"...What?" He raised his brows in confusion. He had to admit, his wife was rather strange at times.

"Well she was crying in the park, so I took her home." She explained with an innocent grin.

He sighed. "Did you take her to the police and report it?"

She nodded vigorously. "But no one claimed her, so I did."

He shook his head. "A baby is a BIG responsibility! You can't just bring one home!"

"She needed a home, so I brought her to one!" Kyoko huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What, do you expected me to leave her out there for the wolves to eat? Hm?"

Kazuya sighed once more. "First of all, we're in Tokyo. There are no wolves here. Second of all," he sighed. "Fine. You did the right thing."

Her face lit up. "So we can keep it?" A wide and excited grin was planted on her face.

He chuckled. "It's a baby, not a dog. And yes, the baby can stay."

"Yay!" She squealed with glee. "I've been wanting a baby!"

Kazuya raised an interested brow. "Oh really?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yup! They're just so cute!" She gushed with happiness.

He chuckled. "Alright." He glanced back at the infant. "So…what were you trying to do with the baby?" He questioned, noticing the baby's diaper was on backwards and clothes still undone.

"I was changing her diaper!" She said with determination, but she quickly dropped her gaze and played with her thumbs. "Well I _tried_ to change her diaper." She corrected with a sigh.

He shook his head and chuckled with amusement. He took off his coat and tossed it onto a chair. Rolling up his sleeves as he made his way to the baby, he signaled for his wife to follow. "I'll show you." After a matter of seconds, the diaper was properly placed and her clothes were finally done.

"How did you—?" She asked with awe and reached forward to cradle the baby in her arms.

He smirked. "I used to babysit my younger siblings." He smiled at the scene of his wife and newfound child. "So what's her name?"

"Kikyo!" She grinned.

He raised a brow. "You already thought of a name? What if I wanted something else?"

She pursed her lips. "But that's the name on her blanket."

"Huh?"

"The embroidered blanket on the bed. It says 'Kikyo', so I thought that was her name." She looked back at Kikyo. "Besides, I think it's fitting. Isn't she just _adorable_?" She gushed.

Kikyo cooed back at her and giggled while waving her hands around with happiness.

Kazuya smiled. "Kikyo…It works. Higurashi Kikyo." This was it, the beginning of his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 1, hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**So like fans of my other stories, before you kill me, I have reasons!**

1. School is being a total bitch. Enough said.

**2. I'm building an airplane as well as innovating a suitcase...yay...Can you feel my excitement? (sarcasm)**

**3. I'M GRADUATING! :)**

**4. Family drama. :(**

**5. Friend drama... -.-**

**6. Writer's block! **

**7. This has just been on my mind lately...haha :)**

**And honestly, number 8 is my main reason...hahaha**

**8. I'm currently training to become a Pokemon Master ;) heh heh heh. (I'm playing Pokemon again for some reason after like 5 years and I'M HOOKED!)**

**So that's basically it...LOL Well I should be getting more ideas for my other stories now that this one is out and about :)**

**Hope you guys liked it! Something new! And this time it's main setting is going to be in the feudal era! :D Some of you have been asking me about if I was going to write one setting during that time and I think this is a good start towards it :) hee hee**

**So tell me what you guys think! REVIEWS WANTED. NOW. :)  
>KK THANKS!<br>LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><em>-sportiegrl out~<em>  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Events In A Dream

**This is an original story by sportiegrl/Justine Tran!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Events In A Dream  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Just shoot the damn demon! It's getting away with the Shikon no Tama!" A half-breed with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears yelled as the demon was getting away.<p>

"I'm _trying_ to concentrate, Inuyasha!" A girl with dark brown hair—which was slightly pass her shoulders—hissed. Her delicate brows narrowed in concentration above her light brown eyes.

Her miko outfit fluttered slightly as the breeze came from behind. Her two feet were firmly planted in the ground; her hands gripped the strung bow and arrow tightly. The arrow was pulled back as far as possible; all she needed to do was aim.

'_One…two…three!'_

The arrow whizzed through the air, penetrating the demon's center.

"Yes!" An instant grin formed on her lips. "It hit!" But the next turn of events wiped the grin off her face just as face as it came.

All of a sudden, a piercing bright light shined throughout Japan, as the Shikon no Tama erupted into nearly a hundred pieces and flew across the skies.

* * *

><p>A girl with long, ebony hair that trailed down to her waist jolted up in pain. A migraine occupied her head; a sharp pain took over in her chest, the pain shot throughout her body. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face; one hand was over her chest, tightly gripping onto the shirt; another hand was on the side of her head, trying to hold it up; she closed her chocolate brown eyes as the pain was over coming her. She curled up in fetal position, wishing desperately for this unknown pain to disappear and gasping desperately for air.<p>

But it was unusual, as fast and random the pain came, it was gone. Her body relaxed, her breathing became deeper—recovering from the lack of oxygen. The migraine was gone, so was the pain.

"_What_ the heck was that all about?" The girl asked herself. "That has got to be the weirdest experience that I, Higurashi Kikyo, has _ever_ experienced."

She turned her head to the side and looked at the clock. She cursed to herself. "It's four in the morning? Damn it, I need more sleep." She grumbled and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, no breakfast for me. I'm running late!" Kikyo said as she rushed down the stairs and to the door. "Bye!"<p>

"Be safe, Kikyo!" Kyoko shouted right before Kikyo shut the door behind her. The thirty-eight-year-old woman sighed and turned to walk over to her chair at the table. The short curls from her perm bounced slightly with each step. "She woke up late, _again_."

A masculine chuckle was heard from across the table. "As always."

"Don't just laugh it off, Kazuya." Kyoko pouted at her husband.

Kazuya chuckled once more and ran a hand through his slick, black hair. "Well, I have to go to work." He put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his tie from the couch.

Kyoko stood from her chair and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you with that."

A small smile etched across his features. "Since you insist."

She grabbed the tie and slung it around his neck. "Have a good day at work today and be safe." She smiled as she completed the tie with a fashionable windsor knot.

His small smile grew into a wide grin. "Of course." He bent down and gave her a light kiss. "I love you." He brought hand up and cupped her cheek, while he used his other hand to run through her hair.

A small blush crept up her face as she grinned from ear-to-ear. "I love you too!"

"Oh you two get a room. Preferably a bedroom." A gruff voice stated from the side.

The two whipped their heads around. "Otou-san!"

"Yes, yes. It's Otou-san. Now, shouldn't one of you be at work? You know, _working_?" A short, older man wearing a white kosode and navy blue hakama pants. His grey hair was tied back in a samurai knot while his hand stroke his long grey mustache and beard.

Kazuya chuckled and put a hand on the back of his head. "Yes Otou-san. I'm leaving right now."

* * *

><p>Kikyo rushed down the flight of steps that led to her home at the Higurashi Shrine. She bent forward and put her hands on her thighs, panting for air. <em>'Those are the longest flight of stairs<em> ever_.'_

A masculine voice laughed in front of her. "Geez, you go up and down those stairseveryday and you _still _have trouble breathing afterwards?"

"Shut up." She pouted and finally regained her breath. She stood straight up and smoothed out her white and green sailor uniform and straightened out her short, red tie. Kikyo looked around, searching for her little brother. "Where's Sota?"

"The squirt couldn't wait any longer so he just met his friends at the bus."

"Well then, are you ready to go, Bankotsu?"

The teenager named Bankotsu gave a toothy grin; showing off his pearly whites, which contrasted against his bronze skin and muscular build. He flung his thick, long, black, braided hair over his shoulder and climbed onto his bicycle. "_You're _the one running late."

She flung her hair over he shoulder and sat on the back passenger set of the bike. "Let's go then." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He laughed and began pedaling. "Whatever you say Kikyo-hime-sama."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that you just woke up in pain? And it just disappeared in a matter of seconds?" Bankotsu questioned with disbelief.<p>

"Yup." Nodding, as she walked alongside him and his bike. School was already over and both were heading home.

"Maybe it's just your cramps. Is it your time of the month?"

She shot him dirty look.

He shrugged innocently, "It's not like you don't get pain while being on your monthly thing."

"Yeah, but it's not _that_ bad." She retorted.

"You never know~" He sang with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be worried about me instead of just teasing?"

"Who knows." He gave her a cheeky grin and shrugged.

"You are so—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hold that thought." Bankotsu reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone. "Damn." He muttered under his breath as he read his text.

"What?"

"Suikotsu just came home from medical school and we're having a party for him." He put his phone back in his pocket and hopped onto his bike. "I have to go. I'm already late. Sorry I can't take you home." His usual smiled turned into a frown.

"It's fine. Say 'congrats' to him for me." She smiled.

"You sure it's okay?"

Kikyo stepped closer to Bankotsu and reached her hand out to his face, surprising him with a flick to the forehead. "I'm not a little kid, dummy." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright. Bye."

"Bye." She said, watching him pedal away. Once he was out of sight, she continued on her way home.

It was rather boring walking alone, but it wasn't bad. It gave her time to think about things and reflect on certain events, such as the whole incident that happened at four in the morning. First of all, why did it have to happen at that time? That was a pain in the ass. She hated getting up that early and that was the main reason on why she was running late. Seriously ruined her day. And second, why did it happen in the first place?

"Maybe I should get that checked at the doctors…" She muttered to herself.

"Sorry miss, this section is closed off. You're going to have to find a detour." A voice informed her.

She quickly snapped out of her train of thought and blinked a few times at the police officer in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"There was a big accident here." He gestured a thumb behind him at the flipped truck and two totaled cars. "You have to find a detour."

Kikyo gave reluctant nod and walked away with a sigh. "Hm, maybe I'll go down this street." She turned left and began walking down the small neighborhood street. She looked around, never really noticing any of the buildings on the street before. "It's a like a small shopping district." Small family owned shopped and stands were out and about trying to entice the random customers that were traveling up and down the road.

"You! Hey, you! Young miss with the long hair!"

Kikyo stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the right, only to be met with a rather old lady. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Come here, come here." The old lady motioned with a wrinkly hand with rather long nails. Her red beady eyes displayed a rather excited and eager look. Her other hand brushed her long, grey hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking to buy anything." Kikyo politely declined.

The old lady's dark red lips curved upward into a mischievous smile. "Ah, but what if I was to say I would be willing to give you something—for free."

She raised a brow. "What are you saying?" Confusion and curiosity were evident in her eyes.

"Come into my store and you shall see."

Kikyo looked up at the shop sign. "_Urasue's Divination_. Interesting." She whispered to herself as she followed the old lady inside. "Excuse me, but Obaa—"

"Tachigawa Urasue is my name. But Urasue is fine." She introduced herself as she rummaged through shelves of books.

Kikyo nodded. "I am—"

"Higurashi Kikyo. Yes, I know already."

Kikyo's eyes displayed shock. She was taken aback at the fact that Urasue already knew her name. Hell, wouldn't anyone be a little freaked? Her brows narrowed in suspicion. "How did you know?" It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand.

Urasue shook her head and sighed. "Calm down child. I _am_ a diviner, it's my job to know." Her eye lit up once she pulled out the book she was searching for. "Found it!" She walked over to a chair and sat down. "Come, sit." She pointed to the chair in front of her.

Hesitantly, Kikyo did as told. "You're a diviner?" She questioned with disbelief.

Urasue nodded. "I thought the sign was rather self explanatory."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Just because you have a sign doesn't mean it's true."

"Well this one is, obviously." Urasue brushed off dust from the book.

"Exactly how much do you know about me?"

Urasue eyed Kikyo as if examining her. "Higurashi Kikyo, a sixteen-years-old girl attending Tokyo High with her best friend—Shichinintai Bankotsu. The adoptive daughter of Higurashi Kazuya and Higurashi Kyoko. You live with your Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ojii-san—whom runs the Higurashi Shrine, and your Otouto—Higurashi Sota."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, giving off a deadly aura. "Stalker."

"No, diviner." Urasue sighed and held out her hand. "Your palm if you please."

"Why?" Kikyo said with distrust.

"Proving that I'm a diviner."

"…Fine." She reluctantly settled her hand in Urasue's.

Urasue hovered her other hand over Kikyo's and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes quickly opened but it seemed as if she was in a trance like state. "Pain. Pain engulfed your body."

Kikyo's eyes slowly widened. How the hell did she know?

"Your chest, your head, everything. The pain was everywhere. Four a.m." And with that, Urasue blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. Her trance like eyes were gone. "Does that prove anything?"

Kikyo pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Alright." She sighed, admitting defeat.

"I know things about you, that you don't even know yet."

"Come again?"

"Hush child and let me finish." Urasue glared. "Now then, things like demons, magic, powers, _fate_. Do you believe in them?" She questioned with an excited look.

"No." Kikyo replied in a deadpan voice. "I believe in logic and science."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Urasue shook her head and laughed. "Take this." She handed the old book to Kikyo. "This book will surely change your life."

* * *

><p>"Sota, go do your homework when you finish dinner." Kyoko ordered in the midst of washing dishes.<p>

"Okay…" The thirteen-year-old boy named Sota reluctantly agreed.

Kikyo brought a hand up and patted his shaggy brown hair. "It's only junior high homework, how hard can it be?"

He looked at her with sad brown eyes. "But there's so much of it! It's like a never ending pile!" He complained and slouched in his chair.

"Then you better get to it." Kazuya said with a smirk.

Sota sighed. "Fine. Thanks for dinner Kaa-san."

"Don't you have homework too, Kikyo?" Kazuya questioned.

"Finished it already. But I'll be heading to my room anyways. Thanks for dinner Kaa-san." She smiled and headed for her room upstairs.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the old book, which sat on her desk. Her fingers grazed over the leather bound cover of the book. No title, no author—just an empty cover. Grabbing the book, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Crossing her legs Indian style and with the book on her bed, she slightly leaned forward and turned through the pages—quickly glancing at the pages that she flipped through. "What the hell is this?" She continued to flip through the pages. "The whole thing is _blank_!" She grumbled and gave a frustrated cry as she fell back onto her bed. "Crazy old lady." She muttered to herself.

She let out a sigh and sat back up. "Maybe I missed something." Once again, she went through the pages, but to her avail—they were all blank. She slammed the book shut and let out a frustrated cry. "Waste of time." She flopped back on her bed and sighed, closing her eyes. Not a minute later, she opened her eyes and sat back up—staring at the book. "Maybe third times the charm." She hoped.

She put her hand on the cover and let out a deep sigh, relaxing her shoulders. "You will find something. You will find something. You will find something." She chanted under her breath. She opened the cover and looked for the first time, she actually noticed the first page of the book. "Are you kidding me?" She asked herself in disbelief and deadpan tone. Damn did she feel stupid. She couldn't believe she missed the words that were printed neatly in the center of the first page.

She turned the page to see if there was anything else written in the book, but there was nothing. "Strange." Her brows furrowed in thought. "Why is there only something on the first page?" She flipped the page back to the first and looked at the text.

"To live is to die, to die is to live; pure is impure, impure is pure; good is evil, evil is good; It is me and I am It." Kikyo read to herself.

"…" She paused and looked over the text once more. "What kind of stupidity is this?" She slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the floor. "A _complete_ waste of time." She stood and went to turn of the light. Yawning, she flopped back onto her bed and threw the sheets on top of her. Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted to sleep.

As the soft snores were heard, a faint glow began emitting from the book that was roughly thrown to the floor and from Kikyo's sleeping body. With each second, the light surrounding her body illuminated more and more while her body began to fade away. In a split second, the light stopped and Kikyo was gone.

* * *

><p>"Stupid! I can't believe Kagome broke the jewel! I knew I should've just taken care of the demon by myself." Inuyasha grumbled as he stalked across the grass field. "Let me shoot it, Inuyasha! I need to practice my archery." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Keh, stupid girl."<p>

Inuyasha continued on his path with no destination in mind. He just had to get away for the time being to relieve his anger. The wind blew a breeze, causing his red garments to flutter in the wind as well as bring a certain scent to his nose. He stopped in his tracks. "I said to leave me alone, Kagome." He ordered in annoyance. No movement was heard and the scent was still present. "Kagome, go back already." He growled when he detected no movement. He turned his head toward the scent. "Kagome, I said—!"

Wait. That wasn't Kagome.

He looked at the feminine figure lying on the ground. He inched over to the girl and crouched down besides her, staring intently at her face. "She looks a lot like Kagome. And they smell similar too. Who the hell is she? And what the hell is with her weird clothes?" He reached an arm out and shook the girl.

Hey, get up." He said roughly.

But no movement.

"Hey, I know you aren't dead. So get up."

Nothing.

"Hey, girl!"

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo slowly stood up and looked at the scenery around her. "Where am I?" Nothing but luscious trees and green grass surrounded her. She looked up to see the sun shining brightly through the blue sky. But nothing caught her attention more than the tree in front of her—damn was it huge.<em>

"…_Am I dead?" She looked around, hoping to find another person there. "Anyone here?" But there was no response. She sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm dead aren't I?" She asked herself and sighed once again. _

_Soft laughter was heard from the tree. Kikyo looked at the tree and raised a brow. "Is this tree _laughing_ at me?" _

"_Not the tree." A voice replied. "I am." A woman stepped out from behind the tree. _

_Kikyo stared at the woman; it was the long ebony hair that caught her attention and it wasn't the fact that she was a head taller than her either. It wasn't the soft, chocolate brown eyes nor was it the jewel like mark on her porcelain-skinned forehead. Well all right, the mark on her forehead _did_ catch her attention, but it wasn't number one on her attention list. It wasn't her beauty or her rather historic, samurai style outfit. In fact, the reason why this woman caught Kikyo's attention was the strange fact that—Kikyo looked rather similar to this woman. They had the same ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes, which people would argue is a trait rather common amongst the general population. But it wasn't those traits that related the two. No, it was the fact that they had the same nose, lips, and facial structure._

_This was simply..._strange_._

"_Kikyo," the woman's eyes softened and her lips formed a sad smile. "_My_ Kikyo." The woman stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Kikyo's neck. Her hands were on the back of Kikyo's head, smoothing out her hair._

_Kikyo froze; she couldn't muster the energy to push the woman away. Questions ran through her mind. Who was this woman? Why was she hugging her? Is she crying? Exactly _why_ is she hugging her? How does she know me? Why do I look like her? I thought I was dead. What the hell kind of dream is this?_

_After a few moments, the woman finally released Kikyo and cupped her face with her own hands. The sad smile was still present and tears ran down her cheeks. "How embarrassing. I never cry and here I am, crying because I finally get to see you once again." She chuckled._

"_Again?" A puzzled look appeared on Kikyo's features. "What do you mean 'again'? And who are you?"_

_The woman removed her hands from Kikyo's face and shook her head with a sigh. "I have to go."_

"_What?" Kikyo looked at her with bewilderment. "Wait! You didn't answer any of my questions!" _

"_Good-bye." The woman replied tearfully, disappearing before Kikyo's eyes._

"_Hey! Wait!" Kikyo reached out towards her, trying to stop her from disappearing._

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Inuyasha shouted as the girl's hand suddenly reached out, almost hitting him in the face.<p>

Her eyes quickly snapped open as she jolted upward. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy.

Inuyasha regained his balance and leaned towards the girl. It seemed like she hasn't noticed him yet. "Hey."

Her head snapped in his direction. Her wide eyes were replaced with suspicion and a guarded look. "Who are you?" Distrust was evident in her voice.

"The question is who are _you_." He retorted with irritation.

The girl looked at him with a raised brow and moved her eyes to her surroundings—nothing but trees and grass. "Hm…" She stood and dusted off her white pajama pants and white button-up pajama shirt. "I guess I'm still dreaming." She concluded.

"Dreaming?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a dream."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dog boy." The girl waved off.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Inuyasha barked.

"Uh huh." She replied with disinterest. "So what's your name supposed to be?"

"Keh, like I'm gonna give you the privilege of calling me by my name."

"Fine then, dog boy." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "For a guy in my dream, you're rather annoying."

"For the hundredth time, this isn't a dream! And my name is Inuyasha, not dog boy!"

"Well then, I'm Kikyo." She introduced herself with a bow. 'It's a dream, so might as well entertain myself until I wake up.'

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you can stand his tantrums like that Kagome-sama." A woman with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail said. She grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing the large boomerang—Hiraikotsu—in her lap.<p>

Kagome giggled whilst undoing the ribbon holding back her hair. "And I don't see how you can stand Miroku-san and his lecherous ways, Sango-chan."

Sango sighed. "With hard work and dedication."

"Hey, hey." A man in purple priest garb and brown hair tied in a short ponytail raised his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to expand and continue my lineage."

"Whatever Miroku-san, you're just a pervert." A small, orange-haired fox demon stated.

"Shippo! Us men are supposed to stick together!" Miroku scolded. "But anyways, where's Inuyasha?"

"Sulking because of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome informed.

"Which you broke into hundreds of pieces." An older voice said from the entrance of the hut.

"Okaa-sama!" Kagome squeaked.

The woman's black locks swayed as she shook her head. "Sixteen years of practice and you manage to shoot the Jewel itself." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Kagome bowed deeply. "We're going to go on a quest to search for the pieces soon, so don't worry."

The woman sighed once more. "Alright then. Well, I need to check on your sister Kaede's archery practice." She stood and left.

"She's mad." Kagome frowned. "She's _really_ mad." Her eyes were downcast as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo exchanged worried looks. "It's alright Kagome-sama. She knows you didn't do it on purpose." Sango said soothingly. "I'm sure she's not that mad."

"I guess…" She sighed.

They exchanged worried looks once again. Miroku cleared his throat. "Well where's that Inuyasha at? That brat and his tantrums."

"Who are you calling a brat, pervert?" Inuyasha barked while walking inside the hut.

"Ah, speaking of the dog." Miroku said with a smirk. "Ah, and who is that goddess behind you?" His attention shifted to Kikyo. He quickly stood on his feet and made his way over to her. But to his avail, Sango stuck out her leg—causing him to trip and fall to the ground. "Ow! That's mean Sango." He whined.

She glared. "Well if you would stop hitting on every woman you see, then that wouldn't happen!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Idiots never learn." Shippo stated in a deadpan voice.

"Inuyasha, who's that behind you?" Kagome asked with a smile. Once she got a good look at Kikyo's face, she froze. "…And why does she look like me?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Kikyo and then at Kagome and back. "I didn't know you had a twin, Kagome." Shippo said in awe.

"I don't." She replied in confusion.

Kikyo simply stared back at Kagome with no interest. "Hm, I guess I have a look-a-like in this dream."

Inuyasha growled. "For the hundredth time, THIS ISN'T A DREAM!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I have magic powers. Give me a break."

"Kagome, I forgot to tell you this—" The woman from before returned and froze the moment she saw Kikyo. Her eyes widened, "Nee-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's chaptr 2! :)<br>yay... haha**

**So it's currently 5 a.m. and I spent two days on this chapter. =.=;; luckily I have no more school, ahahaha**

Montastic**: Thanks for the add! :) And i haven't gotten to the new story yet :/ hopefully this week or the next!**

InuKikfan4ever**: hahah thanks!**

rndomfan**: hahah well hope this chapter was intersting enough :O**

AntiSocialBookWorm**: HAha I love your username! :) thanks for the add!**

mangagirl135**: hahaha glad you like my story time and this story! :D**

JaNnY-jEaH-jAcY**: Thanks for adding this story! ^-^**

Suzuki Uchiha**: thank you, thank you~ :)**

Harmione101**: Hahahahahhaha thanks, love! **

Soul Raker**: Thanks for the add! **

tatoo26**: ANOTHER STORY THAT YOU LIKE :) AHAHAHA we'll see! He was jsut sooooo adorable as a child =^-^= tee hee **

organic donuts**: Your name is really long so I'm just putting the first two words lol Honestly...the parents...we'll see if i feel like killing them off or not LOL I almost did...well only one of them hahaha...but idk. They won't have a large part in the story though :O hm...i feel that if i did the usual story of the well and arrow junk, then i'm ripping off Takahashi Rumiko-san. And it's rather cliche (from my point of view) to be using that idea, since most stories do use it. And i believe mine is rather original...well i would like to believe that haha!**

**So how are your guy's summers? :) Any news(besides the ones on tv)? Stories? SUMMER FLINGS? ;) TEE HEE **

**Well, I for one, have become THE Pokemon Master ^-^ LOL. And just partying up my summer :) Making memories~**

**Well, thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME~**

**_-sportiegrl~_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Reality?

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reality?<br>**

"Excuse me? Nee-sama?" Kikyo raised a brow. "Dream or not, I am _definitely_ too young to be your nee-sama."

"Nee-sama? What are you talking about Okaa-sama?" Kagome questioned.

"You..." Tears weld up in the older woman's eyes. Emotions ran through her; surprise, shock, disbelief, hope. "You...you are." The woman reached forward, grabbing Kikyo by her arms with her own shaking ones. "Your name, what's your name?" She desperately asked.

Kikyo sighed. This dream was just too weird, but whatever. "Kikyo. Higurashi Kikyo."

"Kikyo. Kikyo!" The woman repeated a second time, but with happiness. Tears fell from her eyes, a look of disbelief and happiness was written all over her face. "You! You're Kikyo!" She clasp her hands over her face. "Kikyo..." A smile graced her lips.

Kikyo raised a brow and shifted uncomfortably. "...Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, dear Kikyo." The woman hugged her tightly. "Dear, dear Kikyo."

Kagome exchanged confused looks with her friends. "Okaa-sama, do you know her?"

"Yes." The woman nodded vigorously, "Of course I know her. Come, come here and have a seat." She pulled Kikyo over to a cushion.

"Of course you know me. This is _my_ dream after all." Kikyo muttered to herself and sighed.

"Damn you, this isn't a dream!" Inuyasha barked. "Keh, this idiot."

"Idiot?" She shot him a look and walked over to him, crouching in front of him. "Who's the idiot? Obviously, it's not me."

"Keh, the fact that you aren't understanding that this is reality proves that you're. Pretty. Stupid." He emphasized the ending.

"What was that?" She raised a dangerous brow and inched closer to him. "Stupid? Me? The number one student in my grade, _stupid_?" She inched even closer, so close that she could feel Inuyasha's warm breath.

He gulped nervously, backing up towards the wall every time she got closer. His cheeks lightly colored as she inched closer and closer.

"So?" She asked in a dangerous tone. A smirk grew on her face, "I'm pretty sure _you're _the stupid one." She quickly brought a hand up and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Hmp!" Her smirk widened in victory.

"Ahem!" Kagome cleared her throat.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

The annoyance and jealousy that she was trying to hide so hard was written all over her face. "Can we get back to how Okaa-sama knows Kikyo-san?" She put on her best fake smile.

"Ah, yes." Kikyo turned to the woman. "Exactly who are you and how do you know me?" She paused, "Well actually, it doesn't matter. This is a dream anyways."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Kikyo ignored the demon and sighed. "I just want to wake up already." She brought her hands up and rubbed her temples. This dream was just getting way too out of hand and annoying.

"This," the woman motioned to their surroundings, "this is not a dream."

"Oh really?" Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she raised a delicate brow.

The woman chuckled, "Believe me if you want, but what I am telling you is the truth."

Kikyo shook her head and sighed. "What kind of dream is this?" She groaned in annoyance. How many times have these people said 'this isn't a dream' to her? It was starting to become really annoying. Why couldn't she just wake up already!

Inuyasha growled in irritation. Never has he met a woman so stubborn and annoying! "Damn it woman! I already told you! This-!"

She held a hand up and cut him off. "If you saw 'this isn't a dream' one more time, I swear, you are going to be crying in pain." She sent Inuyasha a glare and diverted her eyes to Shippo, then back to Inuyasha. "Not a dream, huh? Who in the real world has dog ears, golden eyes, and silver hair? And him," she pointed to Shippo, "Who in the world has pointed ears and a fox tail? Hm? And no one wears kiminos like this anymore." She paused for a second, "Well...except for Ojii-san, but that's a different story." She shook her head, "Anyway! You can't have me look around at this and not expect me to believe this is a dream, a figment of my imagination."

Inuyasha immediately jumped up to his feet. "Well you know what, crazy woman?"

"Crazy?" She repeated with disbelief. How could _she_ be crazy?

"Yes, crazy. Who in this world wears clothes like _that_!" He thrust finger at her pajamas.

"My pajamas?" She raised a brow in disbelief, as if saying to him 'are you serious?'

"Yeah, pajamas, whatever those are." He huffed.

Kikyo scoffed, he doesn't even know what pajamas are? Really? She shook her head and sighed. This was rather frustrating. Dream or not, she couldn't put up with this frustration anymore. "Well," she stood and dusted off her pants. "I'm leaving."

"Keh, good."

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. "Don't mind him, he's just being a grouch."

"It doesn't matter." Kikyo said and walked towards the door. "Bye."

Kagome watched as she passed through the door and noticed a small glow on the side of her pajama leg. "Ah!"

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

She put her hand on her chin, pondering on what she just saw.

"Earth to Kagome." Shippo crawled over to her and tapped her on the leg. "Are you listening?"

"I thought I just saw the Shikon Shard on Kikyo-san's leg." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What! Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Inuyasha barked.

"I just saw it and besides, I'm not entirely sure I saw correctly." She looked over at her mom, "Okaa-sama, was that the Shikon Shard?"

Kanade paused for a moment and then answer her with a shrug. "Who knows. You're the new guardian right? You should be the one with the answer."

"Keh, this old lady! Why can't you just give us the answer?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because it's not my job."

"Why you-!"

"Enough Inuyasha." Miroku ordered. "Right now, let's find Kikyo-san to make sure whether or not it is the shard."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Fine. Follow me. I'll sniff her out."

* * *

><p>Kikyo wandered around aimlessly, not knowing where she should go. She was just killing time, waiting to wake up from this horrid 'dream'. She didn't know exactly how far she wandered, but she knew it was far enough to the point where she couldn't see that dinky little hut anymore.<p>

"Ah, when am I waking up?" She groaned. She would rather go to school than be in this dream world with the annoying dog eared freak.

She stopped in place as his face floated around in her mind. Sure he was a loud mouth, annoying, rather really irritating man, he was still kind of cute. It made her wonder, where did she manage to dream him up from? It was rather weird. Actually, now that she thought about it, he reminded her slightly of Bankotsu. The way they both have a bad temper, good looking, and they're both the only ones that she acts haughty towards. Kikyo pondered, maybe her brain modeled the jerk after Bankotsu.

Kikyo shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, I'll wake up soon and I probably won't remember anything from this dream." In the bottom corner of her eye, she noticed a small glow on the leg of her pajama bottoms. "What's this?" She bent over, grabbing the glowing shard from her pants. "How pretty..." She lifted it in the sky, watching as the pink hues emitted from the shard. A small smile pressed her lips as she brought her hand down. "Too bad this is just part of my dream." She let out a small breath and plopped the shard into her shirt pocket.

And with that, she continued on her path, not noticing the men that was tailing her.

* * *

><p>"KYA!"<p>

A loud, high pitched scream filled the sky.

"What was that?" Miroku looked around with narrow eyes. "A woman in trouble?"

"Inuyasha, do you know where it's coming from?" Kagome asked in a hurried voice.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly nodded, "Yeah, this way!"

Inuyasha rushed forward and led the group in the direction of the scream. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the scene of the crime. But to their disadvantage, no one was there.

"There's no one here." Sango stated, eying her surroundings.

"This is where the scream came from." Inuyasha sniffed around, hoping that the scents were still fresh and easy to track. And yes, he found one! But the moment he recognized the scent, he froze.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned with worry.

"Kikyo." He turned his head to the woods on the left of him.

"Kikyo-san? What about her?" Her furrowed brows relaxed and confused eyes immediately widened when realization hit her. "You don't mean..."

"Kikyo-san was the one that screamed earlier?" Miroku furrowed his brows, anticipating the answer. Never did he like a woman getting into danger, especially a beauty such as she.

Inuyasha nodded in confirmation, "Yeah."

"Well lead the way, Inuyasha! We have to help her." Kagome ordered.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Kikyo groaned the moment she made contact with the ground. Damn, that hurt. She looked up at her abductors, counting exactly how many there were. Luckily, there were only two.<p>

"Heh!" One man with a ponytail grinned, "Quite the catch this wench is, right Kazama?" He nudged his bald partner.

Kazama nodded with a smirk. Hey Ryosuke, after we have some fun with her, don't you think selling her would be perfect?"

"Selling?"

Kazama nodded once again. "Look at her," he knelt down before her. Instinctively, Kikyo averted her face to the side, ,but Kazama put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His devilish smirk disgusted her, "She's a beauty. Selling her would make us a fortune. _Any_ man, lord would be willing to pay us riches just for a glimpse of her."

Kikyo glowered at Kazama. "And exactly _who_ are you planning on selling?" She slapped his hand away from her face and shoved him back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ch! This girl!" Kazama growled, pulling a knife from his satchel. "Don't mess with me!" He pinned her to the ground, placing the knife dangerously on the left side of her cheek.

"What?" She cocked a brow. "Do it." Not caring of the result. Hey, it was just a dream...right?

"You think I won't?" He said dangerously.

"Kazama, not her face." Ryosuke folded his arms with a huff. "That's the selling point. Anything but the face."

"Geez, this is stupid." Kikyo put her arms up and proceeded to shoved Kazama and his knife away.

"Stop struggling!"

"Then move!" She barked back.

"Damn it, just because this wench has a good face she thinks she can do whatever she wants! Learn your place!" He raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

Kikyo flinched, the slap was loud, _really_ loud. It was loud enough to make the birds in the trees fly away without a second thought. She brought her hand up to her right cheek, surprised not by the fact that he slapped her, but by the fact that it hurt so much.

Kazama grunted, "Damn it, look what you made me do. I wasn't supposed to injure the face."

Ryosuke hunkered beside her and removed Kikyo's hand from her cheek. "It's fine, it might swell a little, but it'll be fine."

Kikyo immediately pulled her hand away from Ryosuke's gasp. It was so confusing, her mind was in jumbles. It was supposed to be a dream, but why did that slap hurt to much?

"Heh, look at her." Kazama laughed, "First she acts all high and mighty, but now? After a good slap she's as weak as a lamb." He quickly pushed her down, pinning her by her shoulders.

"Kikyo-san!"A group of voices called out from the side.

In a second, the three turned to look in the direction of the voices.

Ryosuke cursed, "Shit! She has friends!"

"Damn it!" Kazama jumped up, pulling Kikyo up with him. "Run for it!"

"Inuyasha, get them!" Kagome ordered.

He barked back, "You don't have to tell me that!"

Kikyo gripped Kazama's arm, trying her best to pry it off of hers. "Let go of me!" In an instant, a pink light shined from her pocket as a light purple bolt erupted from Kikyo's hands, electrifying the man before her.

"Ah!" Kazama's terror stricken scream filled the skies.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, shielding his eyes like everyone else. The light was too bright for anyone to even glance at. In seconds, the light was gone. Everyone stared in confusion, disbelief at what just happened. Before their eyes, Kikyo stared in terror at the scorched body of the bald headed bandit.

'I did that?' Kikyo thought to herself. Shakily, she slowly brought up her hands. Confusion, terror, she had no idea what was happening. Never has she been so afraid of herself. This dream, this nightmare, oh how she desperately wanted to escape from it.

"K-kazama..." Ryosuke stared in disbelief. He looked over at Kikyo. His eyes narrowed. The shock dispersed and all that was left in its place was revenge. He unsheathed his sword, staring down dangerously as Kikyo. Madness was all that was shown in his eyes. "You...YOU!" In a split second, he lunged at Kikyo. His sword in the air, ready to strike her.

Her eyes widened. Instinctively, she crossed her arms above her head and shut her eyes closed. But for a quick moment, as if someone possessed her, her lips moved; reciting the small chant from the book.

"No!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rushed towards Kikyo, ready to save her from the bandit. But he immediately stopped and grounded his feet once another illuminating light surrounded her body. "Damn it." He cursed, just how many times must he be blinded? His eyes look forward in shock once the light dispersed. It wasn't just Inuyasha that was in shock, but everyone at the scene. The same question flooded their minds.

Where the hell was Kikyo?

During the blinding light, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kikyo's eyes stayed closed, she couldn't yet find the strength to open them.<p>

_"I managed to posses you for a second to save you, but I don't believe I will be able to do it once more." _A woman's voice said with a sigh. _  
><em>

Kikyo's brows furrowed, that voice sounded familiar. Too familiar.

_"Say the chant if you're in trouble. It will transfer you between the two eras." _The voice informed.

Kikyo's brows raised in realization. That voice! The image of the woman from the early setting of her dream floated in her mind. The voice belonged to that woman! It was the woman that looked like her, it had to be. She just knew it.

_"It seems that you shall be waking soon, so I shall take my leave."_ The woman said sadly. _"Good-bye my child."_ Her voice was pained.

"Wait!" Kikyo jolted upright with wide eyes. Her breathing was heavy, as her eyes surveyed the room. She sighed as she put her hands on her head. "I'm going crazy." She grabbed her clock which was sitting silently on her nightstand. "It's barely twelve? Seriously? That means I was only asleep for an hour. Geez, it feels like I didn't even sleep at all. Super tired still." She sighed and walked to turn on the light.

Yawning, she walked to the mirror on desk. "What the..." She eyes widened slightly as she stared in disbelief at her reddened right cheek. She remembered the events of her 'dream'. "This can't be possible." She turned around, looking at her back in the mirror, and there it was; dirt. Dirt from when she was shoved to the ground. "No way..." She reached into her pocket, hoping that the shard she put in her pocket wasn't there. But to her dismay, the pale pink shard was there.

She dropped to the floor in shock. "This can't...but then—!" Her words were all jumbled up. She couldn't even complete a perfect sentence! "If...if this is all real then that means," she paused, remembering the moment when she electrified Kazama. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, no. That's means I killed someone!" She said in a rough, hushed tone. "Oh. My. God."

She spied the old book in the corner of her eyes. The book laid in the middle of her floor, as if waiting for her to look inside once more. Shakily, she grabbed the book, opening the cover. The chant was still printed in the middle of the first page. Nothing out of the ordinary, not really an attention grabber. She flipped over to the next page. What she saw there made her freeze. Word. Words! There were words, no sentences written across the next five pages. Skimming over the words, she quickly read them aloud in a hushed voice.

"The young miko was momentarily reunited with the spirit of her late mother in her dreams. As she laid asleep, she was transported to another era—the feudal era. A time where demons were still known and where ones' spiritual powers were stronger. Not long after being sent to the feudal era, a young half-breed with _dog ears and silver hair—_!"

She blinked her eyes repeatedly, taking in the new information—trying to comprehend what she just read in the book. She looked back at the book and flipped to the last page with words.

"As the half-breed was jumping in to rescue the miko from the bandit, a blinding light erupted from her body. In the heat of the last moment, her late mother's spirit possessed her and recited a chant; saving her life by sending her back to the era she was raised in."

She blinked once more. "My mother?" She furrowed her brows in confusion. The image of the woman from her dream reappeared once again in her mind. "My _mother_?" She shook her head, "that-that's impossible." She shook her head again and sighed. "I need answers."

Kikyo flipped back to the first page, staring that the chant.

_"It will transfer you between the two eras_." The voice echoed in her mind.

"Hm..." She glanced at her clock, "It's twelve-fifteen. Assuming, _believing_ that my so-called dream is a reality, if I get sent there now means I probably won't be sleeping..." She put a hand on her chin as she thought of what to do. "I have a test tomorrow for history and archery practice after school." She pursed her lips, "I'm going to need a lot of sleep for tomorrow." She sighed as she came to her conclusion. "I guess answer will have to wait until tomorrow night."

Responsible Kikyo. Oh how she hated that part of her sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! :)<strong>

**So it's around 3 am in LA...apparently, my best hour for writing stories are between midnight and 5 am. ._.**

**No sleep. Sadlife :(**

**Well I am glad to say, that this by far is probably my most reviewed story lol And from the looks of it, it's probably the most favorited. **

**Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint! I was seriously on a major writers block with this. I would write around two pages for this chapter and feel unsatisfied and delete the whole thing. And then I would proceed to rewrite the whole chapter again with a new idea. And feel unsatisfied and delete and rewrite. This cycle lasted around four days -_-;; FML.**

**And this was my most satisfying one...sadly. :'(**

**ANYWAY! REPLIES. :)**

Internet Reviewer**: Haha, oh those beads were annoying to me as well. Don't worry, I won't add them...maybe (since it was important in the show. It's a key point to when they showed Kikyo was falling for him)...most likely not. If I do, it'll probably be a two paragraph scene on it. Nothing major****. haha, and i'm glad you found this too! :)  
><strong>

SparklyColours**: lol when I was typing your username, I was rather confused at spelling 'Colours'. I thought I was misreading it haha! thank you my dear for keeping up with my stories :) Much Love !**

Sonzai Taz**: Hi! So I would like to believe that I sent you a PM explaining to you about the whole "Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation" thing. If you didn't get it, well there you go lol. AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY :)**

Black Diamond07**: lol yes the switch! I've been meaning to try it for some time now :) haha, oh the beads...if I do add it to the story, it won't be anything like that haha. Oh did Kagome abuse those beads...**

JaNnY-jEaH-jAcY**: Haha! Thank you! :) I'm glad you fell in love with this story! heh heh. LOL sorry, I couldn't resist the creeper laugh :3 um, well if you're a fan of InuyashaxKikyo stories, you should check out my other story **_Our Own Fairytale_** :) It's my other highly favorited ones :)**

InuKikfan4ever**: Haha I'm glad you like it! :D My, you have faith in me :3 thank you! ^-^ Hopefully you approve of this chapter ._.**

Suzuki Uchiha**: YAY! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

It'sMontastic**: Thank you, thank you! :) Oh! Did you get my PM to you? :)**

mangagirl135**: ****haha, I'm probably making more changes~ but I'm glad you like the story! :) And i'll try my best to keep up the awesometacular work! :) lol**

tatoo26**: LOL i totally forgot about fushigi yuugi! lol wow...a resemblance, i agree. I minor one though :D oh yeah! How's your internship? And paper/computer work going? :) **

Organic Donut with SPRINKLES**: lol Sango and Miroku intro...yeah...i was being lazy HAHA! When you're up at 5 am, you really don't care for minor character's and their intros that much lol...Yup, Kikyo. I purposely made her rude. Because think about it. For a someone to believe that the people talking to her is a mere figment of imagination, why be polite? Especially if they're getting on your nerves. Naturally, any human wouldn't give a damn about being polite, right? Well that's how I see it. Besides, in the series, Kikyo is actually a hostile character to anyone she deems a danger, irritable, hindrance or someone that she's not entirely close to. She was rude to Inuyasha when they first met :) And I believe her to be the type that doesn't like people wasting her time. Yup, I plan on keeping Kagome and in character as usual. She's playing a major role in this story :) And hopefully everything goes well~ I was going to use the "50 years ago" plot, but I thought about it. With the current developement of the story, it'll be rather hard to incorporate that in...well actually, impossible. Besides, I feel that this won't really be my story if i'm ripping a major idea point from the series instead of forming and creating my own :) But Naraku will play an important role still, I just don't know what role yet...lol ! OH YES! LOL Of course! I hate being amongst the average. There will be more than just a "love triangle" lol I'm a rather terrible person, loving the drama. But hey, that makes the stories more interesting, right? lol THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :D My, I think this is the longest reply I've ever written LOL!**

**I want to thank **SparklyColours**, **Black Diamond07**, **JaNnY-jEaH-jAcY**, **Blari**, and **Organic Donut with SPRINKLES** for adding/favoriting me and/or my stor, **_Fate_**. :)**

**Well, I wanted to let everyone know, **ALL THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN MY MOTIVATION TO NOT GIVE UP TO MY WRITER'S BLOCK :) **So thank you! :D**

**And last note, if anyone wants to check up on how close I am to starting/finishing a chapter, just go on my page. I'll **_try_** to updated frequently to give a heads up on how much I've worked on them. :)**

**Oh and I lied...this is the last note LOL Alright, so as everyone is aware, SEPTEMBER IS HERE. Which means school will start soon for me. But luckily for you guys, I don't start until late September! :D So hopefully something will be updated by then, no promises. But please note that once September 23rd hits, updates will take a while longer. Sorry guys :( But I'll try my best! :)**

**OKAY FINISHED~**

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS~~**

**REVIEW PLEASE, THEY REALLY ARE MY MOTIVATION ^-^**

**_- sportiegrl~_  
><strong>


End file.
